vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ripper
A Ripper is an infamous nickname given to sadistic vampires who enjoy abusing, dispatching, and mutilating their victims. Stefan was a Ripper who fed on Human blood. Damon is an Augustine Vampire/Ripper who feeds on Vampire blood, due to him being injected with the Ripper Compound by Wes Maxfield. Nature Rippers are extremely feral, predatory vampires, and far more savage and beast-like than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back, baring their fangs as signs of aggression when provoked. Unlike the average vampire, the enjoyment of hunting and terrorizing humans are far more entertaining to rippers, as they destroy the lives and sever the limbs of humans without hesitation or remorse. Despite their nature and reputation, some rippers are also capable of human emotions, such as compassion, love, protection, respect, and self-control. Not all rippers are evil killers with no conscience, there are some who are just tragically consumed by their bloodlust to the point that their morality is irrelevent, such as the case with Stefan Salvatore, who when in his true state of mind is a very heroic and moral person. They are the type of vampire that is so consumed by their bloodlust that they are completely unaware of what they're doing and often black out. Stefan and those who know him often refer to his bloodlust as a kind of addiction, such as alcoholism. When he drinks human blood in large amounts, he has a difficult time feeding in moderation afterwards, and deals with this much of the time by abstaining from human blood completely and drinking animal blood. Dr Wes Maxfield of the Augustine Society has developed a compound that would turn vampires into Rippers. The compound would make the said vampire salivate at the smell of vampire blood. Once they started feeding they wouldn't stop feeding. He recently injected Damon Salvatore with the compound causing him to become a Ripper and feed on other vampires, Dr Wes Maxfield had originally intended to do this to Elena. Elena still becomes a ripper when Katherine injects Elena's body with a werewolf venom enhanced ripper virus developed by Wes as a last act of revenge against her Doppleganger before her death. Powers & Abilities All rippers possess superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, senses, reflexes, immortality, healing, durability, compulsion, and bloodlust that vampires do. Rippers mostly, if not, always feeds on human blood and thus they are stronger than vampires who feed on animals. *'Strength' - Rippers have the supernatural ability of abnormal physical strength. They grow stronger over time. *'Speed' - Rippers have the supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. Their speed increases with age. *'Senses' - Rippers have the supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Immortality' - Pippers have the supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Healing' - Rippers have the supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Emotional Control' - Rippers have the supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of ones self. *'Compulsion' - Rippers have the supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Bloodlust' - Rippers have the supernatural and uncontrollable urge to feed, kill, and slaughter the human society. All vampires have this but with rippers it is more uncontrollable. This is an exception to Augstine Vampires; Damon fed on Joey until he ripped his head off and Jesse would have ripped Damon's head off if Elena hadn't staked him. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight (without a Daylight Ring ) will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. Known Rippers *'Stefan Salvatore' was a ripper until meeting Lexi, then during Miss Mystic Falls he almost became a ripper again but was saved by Elena and Damon. As of As I Lay Dying he had started to become a ripper once again, to save his brother Damon. Stefan has been said to be one of the worst rippers ever as Klaus was very impressed by what he had done in his past. Curiously, Stefan is a very moral person with a strong conscience yet due to his addiction to blood, he became one of the worst rippers as he is infamously called the Ripper of Monterey after falling victim to his bloodlust due to Damon's influence in 1912. This shows how strong a Ripper's bloodlust is, to be able to overtake their morality. Stefan is also known, on a world wide basis, by most vampires for slaughtering an entire village of immigrants. Stefan is known to rip his victims to pieces when killing them and try to put them back together again out of guilt. * Damon Salvatore is a Ripper and was turned into a ripper by Dr Wes Maxfield's compound, he then kills a vampire named Joey. Stefan along with Katherine (as Elena) tries to find Damon and help him because he's feeding on vampire blood in No Exit ''. Damon feeds on Joey so hard and violentelly that within a matter of seconds he rips his head clean off and shows no remorse or concern about what he's done. Damon is the only known Ripper that feeds on his own kind. Unlike Stefan, Damon is most likely going to be a Ripper permanently, because the compound has been engraved into his DNA, so to Damon it is his natural instinct to feed on his own kind. He is cured of the Ripper Virus in While You Were Sleeping after being a ripper for 3 weeks since Total Eclipse of the Heart. *Elena Gilbert is now a Ripper thanks to Katherine injecting her body with a enhanced Riper Virus created by Wes Maxfield using werewolf venom taken from Nadia's blood. Katherine did this get revenge on Elena for having the life that she should've had. In ''While You Were Sleeping, Stefan will try to help her with the urge to feed on other vampires. When Stefan opens a vein so Elena can smell his blood, she instantly goes on the attack after she gets the scent of Stefan's blood. If not for the seal she would've killed him. Bonnnie has Elena sealed in their dorm by Liv so she won't harm anyone. Her urge to feed on vampire blood is strong enough that she almost turns Luke Parker into a vampire so she can feed off him. But stops herself when she realizes Katherine was feeding off him and "compelling" him, she later forces Liv to release the seal or die. Like Damon she is cured of her version of the Ripper Virus as well. Note: Place image of Elena as a Ripper. Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Undead